The Princess And The Dragon
by PinkyBunnyChu
Summary: (Baised off in medival times) Orihime is a princess who is protected by Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida. But one night, a wizard breaks into the castle while Uryu is on guard, but yet realizes he himself is getting kidnapped! (ISHIHIME, out of characters... AND ... DRAGON TRANSFORMATION? ) Read to find out why the summary is odd !


Uryu Ishida looked out for the princess of the region, Orihime Inoue. She was protected by him. Every single day he would watch for dangers for hours on, but yet, it always hurt that he was being shunned. Apparently Orihime had a huge crush on another knight, Ichigo Kurosaki. Uryu liked Ichigo as a friend and all but he knew a secret that Orihime didn't know. Ichigo already had a lover. Another resident from the castle named Rukia. But Orihime didn't know it. Ichigo never told her. It made Uryu furious that Ichigo had never told Orihime about Rukia, yet he treats both of them as his "girlfriends." Uryu one night was watching from the castle when he heard someone behind him.

He was startled when he first heard the voice and almost lost balance. Not to mention, he was quite tired from waking up very early in order to do his duty. "Ah! Ishida-kun! I didn't mean to scare you!" Uryu found it was Orihime herself that had scared him. "A...Ah! I-inoue-san! Erm, no dangers or crazy things yet, ehehehe." Uryu said, acting casual, but then fell over accidentally. Orihime giggled and helped him up. "Uryu….. can I talk to you for a moment…." She asked as she helped him up. Uryu smiled. "Sure, what is it Inoue-san? I'll do anything to help." He said softly. Orihime looked down and sighed, a frown was on her face. "I found out that Ichigo was with Rukia….. yet he didn't tell me yet that he has been with her for so long…." She said.

Uryu closed his eyes tightly. "Son of a bitch Kurosaki…." He though.

"Uryu? You alright?" Orihime said.

Uryu went back to the topic. "Oh…. Well… Ah…. "he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Orihime looked at him. "You should rest; you've been out here for a while!" Orihime said. Uryu shook his head. "Not until I make you feel happy…. What Kurosaki did to you is unacceptable!" Uryu had said. Orihime had a tiny smile on her face, though it was barely noticeable, Uryu saw it. "But…. Does that mean me and him can still be friends? I mean, it hurt me a little…. Well…. Sigh…" Orihime looked down again.

She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Inoue-san, you shouldn't think that because he did something stupid doesn't mean he won't be your friend! I mean, he fights for you every day! But you know, I think it's really stupid for him for…. " Uryu's face went red. Orihime seemed confused. "Hmm? Ishida-kun?"

"AGH! FOR HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE! YOU… AH… THERE I SAID IT!" Uryu's face was bright red.

Orihime gasped. "Ishida-kun…."

"Inoue-san I'm so sorry for saying that after this had happened! How immature of me! I'm sorry!"

"You really think that?"

Uryu looked at Orihime with his red face. "….. Yeah, yes. Why do you think you're not? Not trying to be mean Inoue-san but seriously, why don't you think you're beautiful? Your orange hair, your cute… erm I mean heartwarming smile and…. And how you treat others!" Suddenly Uryu fell again, this time he was tackled by Orihime, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" she exclaimed.

"A…choking…..me….le…go….please….." Uryu squeaked.

Orihime giggled and got off Uryu, then helping him up. "Hey, you know, you need to rest now, remember what you said?" Orihime said. Uryu smiled, and then laughed. "Um…. I don't think I can do that, Kurosaki is in another war, and yet I'm the only one here. .." Uryu said. Orihime nodded. "Alright…. I just hope you don't faint or something from staying awake too long." Orihime said, walking away from Uryu, but then…..

…. Orihime turned around and kissed him on the forehead, causing his face to go red again before leaving. Uryu stood in awe for a few mintues, then realize that he couldn't look away from dangers.

….

Uryu didn't realize he had fallen asleep in the middle of the night on the job until he heard a gust of wind blow past him. Uryu woke up and looked around. He was for sure it wasn't the wind. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eye. "Inoue-san? Is that you?" he asked, his voice was quiet from waking up.

"kehehehehe…" a laughter was heard, a male laugh.

"Shit!" Uryu thought, "That's not Inoue-san!" He ran into the castle to find that someone had placed a cloth over his mouth and tackled him to the ground. He struggled to get away, but there was an odd scent to the cloth that made him drowsy and weak. "Well, if it isn't another one of these pesky quincies, ha! Perfect for my new spell…." The male voice was heard.

Uryu knew that voice. The one he heard when he was young when his grandfather had died. The voice in his nightmares. And the voice that he heard after his father was almost beaten to death, but he couldn't think straight. The world around him became blurry. "Don't….hurt….her…" Uryu said weakly, his words were slurred. The man chuckled. "I'm not here for that silly princess like in those other stories, I'm here for just you only, nighty night quincy!" he said, as Uryu's world became silent and dark.

…

"Orihime….Orihime! Please wake up!"

Orihime awoke to her dearest friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. She didn't really care that he didn't have a crush on him and all….

She then noticed the concerned look on his face. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's Uryu! He's…. I think he was kidnapped!"

"What?! That's impossible I saw him last ni…"

"No! There was someone else in the castle last night, apparently he didn't want you, but he wanted him! I don't understand this…." Ichigo said.

Orihime started to worry about what had happened to Uryu. Maybe he had slept walked? Maybe went to find Ichigo? Or….

"You didn't find a d-dragon around did you?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shook his head. "A dragon wouldn't set its paw in this castle. We know what happened to your older brother Orihime, we don't want it to happen to you." Ichigo said. Everyone knew Orihime's worst fear; Dragons. A dragon had killed her older brother many years ago and ever since then, she had a fear of dragons. She was afraid all of the dragons were the same; they'd kill whatever they saw. She sighed in realf…. Well for that part. She then felt a cold chill go down her back.

"Wait, Uryu's missing?!" She cried. Then she remembered that Ichigo had told her that less than a couple minutes ago. "Ahaha, sorry, it's the morning you know, but we have to find him!" she exclaimed, "I don't want him to be in trouble…."

Although Orihime didn't know that Uryu would be in the most trouble that he had ever had in his life...

* * *

I DIDNT POST IT IN TIME =_=

Oh well :3

I got it just in time before going to school XD

I hope you like it!

(AND DONT SAY STUFF LIKE, OH U NEED TO IMPROVE AND THEN SAY NOTHING ABOUT THE STORY XD , its fine and all, but I hate it when a person makes a whole paragraph about my story being stupid because it needed improving and then no where it says "I loved the story" or "I liked this story :D "

Anyway have a good day!


End file.
